


Aibou

by Sparrow (Djehuti)



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-13
Updated: 2011-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-15 15:40:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/162342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djehuti/pseuds/Sparrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Winter has come to Domino City. Yugi isn't enjoying it very much, especially when a blizzard decides to hit. Alone in the house, with Yami for company - things get interesting when the power decides to cut off. (COMPLETE)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Snow Storm!

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally written and posted on the internet in Fall 2002. It is a lemon that features Yaoi - that means that it is two male characters having sexual relations. If that sort of thing bothers you turn back now.

**"Aibou" - A Yugioh Lemon**  
Written by: Sparrow

  
Yugi Mutou shuffled awkardly down the sidewalk through mid-shin deep  
snow -- winter had come to Domino. The young teen was bundled up in  
a thick winter jacket; the ensemble complete with woolen scarf, hat  
and mits. All that could be seen of his face was his eyes under the  
rim of his hat and random strands of his blonde bangs sticking out.

Yugi hated winter. For one thing, he was frozen even though he was  
bundled up. He felt cumbersome and ridiculous wearing all this and  
another thing that bugged him was that his Millenium Puzzle was  
digging into his ribs under his coat. Yeah the snow was pretty when  
it first fell, and it was nice to look at -- but trudging home from  
school wasn't fun.

It had been snowing off and on all day, but it was steady now, and  
according to weather forecasts, it was going to get worse. Yugi felt  
a twinge of worry about his Grandfather who had gone out to do errands  
and also went to visit an old friend outside of the city. He hoped  
that he wouldn't get caught in the storm on the way home.

As he neared his street, he heard the scraping rumble of the plow  
as it went by on it's rounds, piling the snow ever higher along the  
side of the road. The snow had worsened..and a small wind had picked  
up, blowing it around. Yugi raised a hand to keep the icy flakes from  
hitting his eyes as he turned down his street. 'Almost there..' He  
thought eagerly. Soon he would be warm again and out of these winter  
clothes!

Yugi made his way down the sidewalk too deep in his thoughts to  
notice the patch of ice. His feet went out from under him suddenly  
and he yelped as he fell back. He landed on his right leg awkwardly  
and tore his gloves on the rough ice as he tried to catch himself.

"Dammit!" Yugi cursed uncharacteristically, his eyes stinging with  
tears of pain. He got to his feet with a soft whimper and proceeded  
to limp slowly down the street. Yanking a glove off, he wiped his  
eyes with an embarassed sniffle.

Finally at long last, Yugi arrived at the Game Shop where he and his  
Grandpa lived. Since the store was closed for the day, Yugi went  
around to the back, where he went through the back door. Pulling off  
his winter gear with relief, Yugi replaced his boots with slippers  
and padded upstairs to the living area.

He went into the bathroom to change into loose pants and a sweatshirt,  
and to also check his leg. He had a nasty bruise running up his leg,  
but it wasn't serious. Sighing, Yugi went into the kitchen to get  
something to eat. He was just about to open the fridge when the phone  
rang.

"Hello? Mutou residence", Yugi answered automatically as he picked  
up the receiver.

"Ah Yugi! Hope it wasn't too rough on the way home from school."

"Hi Grandpa", Yugi greeted. "Not too bad..I fell though. I'm okay." He  
added quickly before his Grandfather could get worried.

"Nnhn." Sugoroku made an affirming sound in his throat. "That's good  
to hear. I was just phoning to let you know that the storm is really  
bad out here. I decided to stay the night and I'll be back in the  
morning."

"All right Grandpa. I'll be fine. I'm just glad that you aren't going  
to attempt to travel in this mess.." Yugi glanced out the window,  
seeing the worsening storm. It looked like it was going to be a bad  
one.

"All right then. I'll see you in the morning Yugi."

"Good night Grandpa."

Yugi hung up and started for the fridge again.

:: Looks like we'll have the house to ourselves. ::

Yugi jumped, wincing on his sore leg. "Yami!" He said outloud. "Warn  
me next time will you?" He was glad that he was alone, for it would  
have looked wierd to his Grandfather if he had caught him yelling at  
no one in the kitchen.

There was a dark ripple in the air and then Yami, the dark spirit of  
the Millenium Puzzle, materialised before him. The spirit was all in  
black, and the golden puzzle glittered around his neck. He looked  
ghost-like and see through, but the crimson eyes were vibrant and  
almost glowing.

Yugi stared up at his darker half in fascination. His soul partner  
had always intruiged him, and seeing him outside of his mind always  
filled him with secret joy. He trusted Yami with his life, and  
considered his soul partner his best friend.

:: Is this better? :: Asked the deep voice in his mind. Yami tilted  
his head with a small smile, his eyes dark crimson but gentle. Yugi  
nodded wordlessly, finding it strange to see Yami's lips not moving,  
but hearing his voice so clearly.

"Yah, I..was going to make some supper or something.." Yugi said,  
pulling stuff out of the fridge to make a sandwich. As he moved about  
the kitchen to get something to eat, it didn't take much for Yami's  
sharp eyes to catch the limp.

:: Aibou, you hurt yourself. :: The spirit stated sharply, getting up  
from where he had been sitting on a chair.

Yugi blushed a little, seeing the older spirit's concern. "It's all  
right really", He said with a small shrug. "I fell on some ice." He  
cut his sandwich and poured himself some juice. "I'm okay.." He said  
as he moved over to a chair at the table.

Yami strided over and bent down slightly, looking at Yugi with dark  
eyes. :: Show me. :: He said with a nod. Yugi felt his cheeks grow  
hot and his heart pounded. He didn't know what was making him react  
this way -- was it embarassment, or something completely different.

With a sigh, Yugi tugged up his pant leg to mid-thigh and Yami looked  
over the large darkening bruise going up his leg. The spirit looked  
him over with such lingering intensity and calm that Yugi almost  
forgot to breathe.

:: Nnn...Let me help you. :: Yami said finally, kneeling infront of  
Yugi and looking up at him with his usual serious expression. The  
young teen stared back in confusion. "How?"

:: Just trust me aibou. :: Was the soft reply.

Yugi nodded and Yami raised his see through hands to his leg. Yugi  
wondered what he was going to do..and felt a slight tingling chill as  
the spirit's hands came in contact with his skin. He didn't feel any  
thing like skin contact..just a dull tingle like having static on  
his clothes. The boy shivered as Yami's fingers slid along the  
bruise, and he watched with wide curious eyes as he heard in his mind  
a soft low hum -- realising after a moment that it was a kind of  
chanting.

The Millenium Puzzle around both their necks glowed softly, and Yugi's  
leg felt warm, getting hot. It grew to an intense tingling burn and  
Yugi inhaled sharply in uneasiness. He looked away when there was a  
flash and then all was quiet. Opening an eye, Yugi looked back again  
surprised to see Yami standing and looking out the window on the other  
side of the kitchen. The young teen looked down at his leg and gaped  
in shock to see the bruise gone and fully healed. The pain was gone  
as well.

He looked up at the silent spirit. "I...don't know how you did this,  
but thank you.." He said softly.

Yami turned and nodded at Yugi. :: You're welcome aibou. ::

The tone made Yugi's face grow warm again, and he tugged his pant  
leg back down, hoping that Yami wasn't noticing. He started to eat  
his sandwich quietly, wondering what the spirit was thinking as he  
was looking out the window at the snow.

~~~

Yami was silent as he watched the snow fall, gathering in large  
drifts along the street. He had noticed Yugi's reaction to him and  
found the younger teen's thoughts loud and distracting. He made a  
mental note to teach him how to block. It was quite easy to catch the  
emotions in their link.

What he felt caused him to feel strangely.

It was exciting..yet soothing -- a contradicting sensation deep  
within him. He was filled with contentment, yet..a fear as well. One  
he didn't like to admit. It was all confusing to him, that emotion  
getting thrown with the mix as well. What was wrong with him? He felt  
this every time he interacted with his soul partner, and the feelings  
increased as each day went on. He could tell that the boy felt it too.

Were they ill? No..that couldn't be it. Yami sighed mentally, making  
sure that the boy couldn't sense it. No..it was something else. Before  
he could dwell on it, he heard a clatter behind him as Yugi put his  
dishes into the sink.

"I'm just going to get my school stuff...I left it downstairs.." He  
said as he walked out of the kitchen. Yami heard his footsteps on the  
wooden stairs and the door shutting. 'Aibou..what is this that I am  
feeling for you?' He asked silently.

~~~

Yugi headed to the downstairs back porch where he had left his school  
bag. He went out into the shop, making sure the doors were both locked  
and that the closed night lights were on. Nodding in satisfaction, he  
glanced out the windows. The weather had turned into a blizzard, and  
he could barely see outside. The wind blew in gusts and he could hear  
it howling through the glass. Yugi made a face, he hated bad weather  
like this. It always creeped him out.

He went back to the back porch and grabbed his bag, shutting the inner  
door behind him and turning the light on in the stair well. He was  
about halfway up the stairs when the lights suddenly flickered and  
went out. Yugi let out an involuntary cry of fear and ice gripped his  
heart. It was deep pitch blackness all around him and he couldn't see  
anything. He wasn't scared of the dark -- but this suddenness had  
caught him by surprise, and his breathing was a little fast as he  
tried to calm down.

Then he felt a presence right infront of him. He felt a spark of fear  
at not being able to see, but somehow he knew it was Yami. He felt a  
warm touch on his mind -- soothing and gentle.

:: Aibou, it's all right. I'm here. ::

"Yami.." Yugi said in both relief and uneasiness. He was embarassed  
at the tremor he heard in his voice. "I..I can't see anything!"

Yami felt understanding at that. His mind was blank of any memories  
he might have had before being locked away in the puzzle, but he of  
all people knew what being trapped in darkness was like. This darkness  
was nothing compared to what he endured, but as he listened to Yugi's  
voice, his heart reached out to him.

:: The stairs are clear, just walk up. ::

Yugi nodded and trudged up slowly, sensing that Yami was next to him,  
even though he didn't hear or feel anything. It was comforting  
nevertheless. He held out his hand feeling against the wall until he  
reached the top, hand fumbling against the knob as he turned it and  
opened the door. The wood creaked softly and he walked into the living  
area. It was creepy since even the streetlights were out and there was  
no soft light from outside. It looked like the whole neighborhood had  
lost power as well.

"Grandpa keeps the emergency candles in the kitchen.." Yugi said as  
he felt his way along. "There should be matches too.." He went into  
the kitchen and felt his way to the appropriate drawer, fumbling  
inside. "Ah here they are!" He came up with a couple of small candles  
and a large pillar candle. He found some matches in a box and carried  
them over to the kitchen table.

Putting one of the smaller candles in a holder, Yugi lit a match  
and it sparked to life with a hiss. Yugi almost dropped it however  
when he saw two shining red orbs infront of him, shimmering like a  
cat's pupils.

"Gyaah!"

Yami had been in a chair watching him, and he lowered his eyes so that  
they wouldn't reflect the light. :: Sorry for startling you. :: He  
said in genuine apology. :: I should have stood behind you. ::

Yugi shook his head as he lit the candle and blew out the match.  
"Don't worry about it. It just startled me that's all. This weather  
is making me jumpy..." As if to punctuate his statement, the wind  
gusted suddenly, rattling the windows. Yugi shuddered a little and  
sighed, his violet eyes seeming softer in the candle light. "At least  
I can see what I'm doing now!" He said with a smile, wanting to make  
Yami feel better.

Yami's lips upturned slightly, and Yugi heard him chuckle softly.  
:: Yes, that is good. ::

Yugi picked up the candle and headed for the door. "Well since the  
power is out, that means no heat...I'm just going to put a sweater on  
or something. I..I was thinking of lighting the small woodstove in  
the livingroom, that will do great in warming the place up too.."

Yami nodded and watched as Yugi left and listened to his footsteps as  
they receeded to his room. It was going to be an interesting night  
that was for sure. The older spirit was resolved and decided not to  
go back to the puzzle until the storm lessened. He wanted to comfort  
his soul partner and be there for him. Perhaps these strange feelings  
could be sorted out as well, for it would be best for the both of  
them. 'Yes, for the best..' Yami thought silently, his crimson eyes  
not needing light to see -- gazed out into the night.

 **TBC...**


	2. Touching

**"Aibou" - A Yugioh Lemon**  
Written by: Sparrow

Yugi dried off bruskly, causing his damp hair to stick up in all  
directions. Rather than just changing into something warmer, he  
had decided to have a quick shower while there was still hot water.

The power was still out and Yugi had the feeling that it was going to  
be like that for quite a while. He wondered if there was a power  
outage where his Grandpa was.

Yugi pulled a clean sweatshirt on over his head and peeked into the  
mirror at himself. He had one of the small candles burning on the  
counter and a soft glow flickered in the bathroom.

"My hair is a wreck!" He muttered to himself as he yanked a comb  
through his hair to take out the tangles. When his hair was to his  
satisfaction, Yugi tugged on a pair of loose pants over his boxers  
and then his slippers.

Taking the candle, Yugi stepped softly down the hall and came to the  
livingroom to set up the fire in the small woodstove in the corner.  
He went over to a cabinet nearby and took out some firewood. He turned  
and was surprised to see Yami still present. The spirit was stretched  
out on the couch in a state of total calm almost like he was asleep.

Yugi had lit the pillar candle and had placed it on the end table  
by the couch earlier and the light from the three lit wicks fell over  
the spirit, making him look ethereal.

Yugi tore his gaze away reluctantly, concetrating on his task. It  
didn't take him long to set the fire up and he poked at the firewood  
urging it to light.

The blizzard howled on outside the windows and the panes rattled and  
moaned against the continuous onslaught of the wind. Yugi shivered at  
the haunting sounds as he watched the small fire grow in size. As the  
firewood caught, it soon turned into a blazing fire crackling and  
popping -- shedding a warm blanket of comfort to glow over the living  
room.

Yugi went to fill a small kettle with water and placed it on top  
of the small stove, intending on boiling the water and making some  
hot chocolate. After he did this, he glanced over at Yami still on the  
couch seeing that he still hadn't moved. Wondering if he was asleep,  
Yugi went over and sat down on the edge of the couch, staring down at  
his counterpart curiously. He wished he could touch him. There seemed  
to be something missing when touch -- even though slight -- was  
absent.

Reaching out a hand, Yugi glanced over at Yami's face -- seeing that  
the spirit's eyes were still closed. Slowly he moved his hand to the  
spirit's chest, the black material Yami was wearing making it look  
solid. His hand sunk through Yami, touching the couch beneath him.  
Yugi shuddered in fascinated revulsion as he felt the cool tingly  
sensation around his hand.

Yami's eyes suddenly shot open and he stared over at Yugi in mild  
surprise. Yugi startled, yelped slightly and yanked his hand back  
as if he was scalded.

"S-sorry!" He said rapidly, sliding off the couch to sit on his knees.

Yami propped himself up on his elbows and looked down at Yugi. :: I am  
not offended. Don't be afraid, I would never harm you. ::

Yugi nodded with a small sigh and glanced at his hand, than at Yami's  
chest. "What did that feel like to you?" He asked with a soft innocent  
curiousity. Yami's response was immediate.

:: Warm..:: The spirit murmured. :: Very warm. :: There was another  
short silence than - :: I..could feel your life force aibou. Even your  
heartbeat. It was very....beautiful. ::

Yugi's breath caught in his throat and his eyes widened. "You...feel  
that every time we make contact like that?" He whispered.

Yami nodded slowly, the firelight flickering golden highlights in his  
crimson eyes. :: Yes...to a being of darkness like myself it's...it's  
indescribable. :: The spirit's eyes were wistful, even longing for a  
small moment -- a lingering sadness that darkened them. A wispy  
ghost-like hand hovered near his face as if he was trying to grasp  
words out of the air.

:: Yugi...it makes me feel...::

Yugi looked surprised at Yami's use of his name, the way he said it.  
He leaned forward slightly, hanging onto the other's every word. Yami  
paused as if uncomfortable to go on.

Than the kettle whistled shrilly.

Yami's eyes shifted in the other direction and Yugi silently cursed  
the kettle as he stood up and headed over to it to take it off the  
heat. His heart pounded and it was so quiet in the room it was a  
wonder that Yami couldn't hear it. In the silence the weather howling  
outside was audible, creating an eerie background to the moment.

It sounded like Yami was going to say that -- No it couldn't be...Yugi  
shook his head slightly as he took the kettle into the kitchen,  
getting a mug and putting some hot chocolate powder into it.

The way Yami talked to him just now...so gentle...so sad. It made him  
feel things that he never felt before. In fact, as Yugi poured the hot  
water into his mug, he realised that Yami made him feel things often  
that he never really felt before. The way his other looked at him  
always made Yugi feel special -- like he was important. It made his  
face grow warm and it made him tremble with pounding heart.

At first when Yugi felt these things -- he had dismissed it as a  
silly crush. A result of Yami and how confident he was -- helping him  
in tough situations; a kind of 'my hero' kind of thing. But as time  
went on, Yugi reflected that it went deeper than that. Yami was a  
deep and special part of him. His _soulmate_.

With an intake of breath, Yugi gripped the handle of his mug tightly  
and exhaled shakily with the enormity of that thought. He _loved_ him.

~~~

Yami sighed as he watched Yugi exit into the kitchen. Had he alarmed  
his partner? He didn't feel fear in the link between them. He felt  
something different...and most interesting it echoed what was in his  
own thoughts and feelings. What did it mean?

Yami knew without a doubt that he would never want to leave Yugi. He  
wanted to be with him always to protect him and be there as a friend.  
As a soulmate. He had a deep connection with him -- was a part of his  
soul. Yugi was the one who released him from the ever tormenting  
darkness that ripped his identity away from him. Indeed -- he didn't  
have any knowledge or memories of what he used to be. But since he  
became aware, since he started his existance with Yugi, Yugi was all  
he had. Yugi was his life.

He may not have his old memories of his past life, but he had a new  
life with new memories. It was Yugi who gave him that.

And Yami would die again for him if need be.

The spirit's eyes glowed in the light of the flames -- burning with  
a light that wasn't there before. He could feel a smiliar awakening  
in the heart of his other in the kitchen. He knew what was wrong with  
them now. It was just a matter of aknowledging it, but what would  
happen from there?

~~~

Yugi, cupping his warm mug in his hands, stepped back into the living  
room and sat on the end of the couch. He got comfortable by bringing  
his knees up and holding his cup in his lap. He didn't look at Yami  
for a moment, his demeanor shy and self conscious. A part of him was  
afraid that the spirit didn't feel the same way he did, and would  
reject his feelings.

Deep down however, Yugi knew that that wouldn't happen. How could  
a part of him reject him? But the side of him that was self conscious  
and afraid with low self esteem was winning at the moment, and Yugi  
couldn't raise his eyes.

He was startled when a cool tingling sensation brushed his hand, and  
he looked up to see Yami sitting next to him, reaching up to gently  
sweep his fingertips across his knuckles. :: What troubles you? ::  
The query in his mind was soft and concerned.

Yugi knew that Yami could easily go in his mind and find out for  
himself -- and he was touched that the spirit hadn't done that. His  
other had grown a lot since he had been first released from the  
puzzle.

He watched in slight fascination as Yami's fingers brushed the  
back of his hand repeatedly. Even though he couldn't feel any touch --  
the sensation was soothing enough. "I..." He fumbled for what to say,  
turning red. "I w-was wondering..can you become solid?" Yugi wondered  
suddenly. It wasn't what he had originally planned to say, but this  
would do for now.

The question caught Yami off guard and he blinked at Yugi before  
realisation dawned. :: I'm not sure..:: He mused, his brows furrowing  
in thought. :: I never tried...not seperate from your body anyway. It  
would require a lot of energy I think if it's possible. ::

Yugi nodded and looked at Yami directly. "Can you try? For me?" He  
asked softly.

Yami stared into his soul partners eyes -- lost in the softened  
violet, almost liquid looking in the firelight. :: Aibou..:: He  
murmured softly. :: I will try. ::

Yugi moved back slightly after sipping his hot chocolate and placing  
it on the end table by the candle. Yami sat back and rested his head  
on the back of the couch, closing his eyes. The puzzle around his  
neck started to glow then, the light getting brighter. There was a  
feeling of energy in the air and it gave Yugi goosebumps and almost  
made his hair stand even more on end.

At one point the light became extremely bright and Yugi shut his eyes  
against it, worried about Yami's safety.

"Yami I...don't thi-" He quieted abruptly when the light suddenly  
vanished, leaving the room in darkness. Yugi blinked at the sudden  
change..his eyes getting used to the dim firelight -- the secondary  
light from the pillar candles causing double shadows to flicker on  
the walls. The windows rattled loudly in the sudden silence.

Yami was so still and so quiet, that Yugi got really worried. "Yami?"  
He whispered shakily, his eyes huge with worry. "Yami you're scaring  
me.." The spirit was sitting in the same position that Yugi last saw  
him in before the bright light. Feet flat on the floor and hands at  
his sides. His head was still tilted back on the back of the couch and  
his eyes were still closed.

That's when Yugi saw something that made him gasp. Yami was sinking  
into the cushion's of the couch; he had _weight_. He didn't look  
like a ghost anymore either. Slowly, Yugi shifted over and raised a  
hand, intending to touch a still shoulder. He jumped slightly however  
when Yami suddenly breathed in softly, his chest rising.

Yugi had never seen him do _that_ before.

The young teen gaped in wonder as he watched Yami exhale with a soft  
sigh and breathe in again, his eyes fluttering slightly. "Yami?" He  
whispered again.

The slanted angular eyes opened and the crimson orbs shifted over to  
Yugi's face. The spirit's lips, similar to Yugi's own, quirked  
slightly. "Nnn...Yuu...gi?" It was strange to speak out loud. He knew  
how to speak and breathe of course -- since he had to do those things  
anyway when taking over Yugi's body -- but it had been millenia since  
he had to do so in his own body.

Yugi brightened in relief. "Are you okay? You had me worried for a  
bit there..."

Yami nodded and raised his head slowly. He raised his hands and  
stared at them. "It..it worked!" His eyebrows rose as he gaped.

Yugi reached out then and grasped Yami's hands, the older spirit  
gasping a little and gripping the smaller hands in return. "This...  
this is.." Yami whispered breathlessly, his eyes vibrant.

Yugi grinned, feeling the warmth and strength of Yami's grip.  
"This is indescribable.." He whispered, finishing Yami's sentence for  
him.

Yami rewarded him then with a beaming smile -- the first and biggest  
that Yugi had ever seen on his face. The younger teen was breathless  
with amazement and his heart felt like it was going to burst from his  
ribs. Joy rippled through their link and Yugi caught up in the moment,  
flung his arms about Yami's neck, hugging himself close.

Yami laughed and squeezed Yugi tightly, wishing that he could stay  
like this forever. He knew it wasn't possible however, but he hoped  
that the effects of this would last at least a little while. The  
spirit's grip tightened in surprise as Yugi crawled into his lap,  
settling into his arms with a happy sound.

"Yugi.." Yami murmured softly, his eyes soft and content. The boy  
looked up at him and leaned back slightly, raising his hands to touch  
Yami's face. His eyes were large and curious as his delicate fingers  
brushed over Yami's nose, his forehead, his lips and chin. Yami stared  
back and let Yugi explore, raising his hands to gently hold the boy's  
shoulders.

Yugi ran his fingers through Yami's hair and his palms swept down  
the slender neck. Yami looked like him, but was different too. His  
features almost felt like his, except sharper. Yugi's fingers brushed  
along the collarbone and Yami made a soft humming sound in his throat  
as he sighed softly. Yugi smiled as he felt the soft vibrations under  
the soft skin.

Yugi blinked in suprise when Yami suddenly gripped his hands, moving  
them away from his neck. Yami felt lightheaded and warm. Didn't Yugi  
realise what he was doing to him? Yami stared into Yugi's eyes as he  
reached his hands up to do what Yugi did to him -- touching the soft  
round face. Long slender fingers brushed over rounded gentle features  
and silky hair.

Yugi tilted his head back into Yami's hands as the older spirit gently  
swept his hands down his neck, massaging his jawline with his thumbs.  
Yugi's eyes fluttered shut when Yami's thumb brushed over his lips and  
sighed softly.

Yami drew in a shaky breath, almost drowning in the sight before him.  
Yugi's lips were parted slightly and Yami wanted to do unspeakable  
things just then. He could feel a fluttering strong pulse under his  
fingers through the soft skin. The soft breath brushing his fingers  
was slightly faster than before and Yugi's small fingers gripped his  
shirt tightly.

Yami couldn't resist a moment longer. Bending down the short distance  
between them, he brushed his lips over the smooth forehead softly. He  
didn't feel anything but a slight hitch of breath in the smaller body.

Than Yami dipped down and gently caught Yugi's upper lip between his  
own in a gentle and brief kiss, feeling the body in his arms stiffen  
and relax in surprise. There had been some chocolate from Yugi's drink  
on the boy's lips and Yami suckled slightly, tasting it.

Yugi couldn't believe what was happening. One minute he was enjoying  
Yami stroking his face and hair, next minute he felt soft lips touch  
his forehead. Nothing shocked him more when he felt a warmth envelop  
his lips. Yami was _kissing_ him?! It was...it was...

Yugi gripped Yami's shirt tighter and pulled away to stare at him in  
shock -- his face flushing deeply.

 

 **TBC...**


	3. Bonding

**"Aibou" - a YGO lemon**  
written by: Sparrow

"Yami?"

Yami came to his senses and sat back, keeping his hands on Yugi's  
shoulders so that the teen wouldn't fall back. The spirit berated  
himself silently for most likely startling his aibou.

"Yugi I...I was just -- let me explain..."

Yugi's face, flushed and glowing in the soft light of the fire,  
stared at Yami's face in surprise - not used to seeing the spirit so  
flustered.

"Yami it's ok, really. I was just surprised that's all." Yugi  
reassured, pressing his hands on Yami's chest in a soothing gesture.  
He felt the tensed body relax against his fingers and Yugi savored for  
a moment the feel of it.

"I..I liked it."

It took a momemt for Yami to register what Yugi just said. His eyes  
widened when it hit home. "You...didn't mind?"

Yugi shook his head, looking up with soft violet eyes, his expression  
shy and yet so endearing. "Of course not! You of all people should be  
able to sense that."

Yami was silent for a moment then he smiled a little, massaging the  
slender shoulders beneath his hands with his thumbs. "I just couldn't  
help it..." He murmured. "I am...drawn to you...to your light."

Yugi nodded and leaned forward to wrap his arms around Yami's neck,  
resting his head on his shoulders. The sigh he exhaled brushed against  
Yami's ear and neck, causing delightful shivers to course up the  
spirit's spine. Yami slowly slid his arms around Yugi's shoulders and  
rubbed gently, breathing in the clean and soft scent of Yugi's  
slightly damp hair.

Yami felt an almost euphoria at this closeness to Yugi and it  
surprised him when the silence was suddenly interrupted as Yugi made  
this little sound, trembling minutely.

"Yami?"

The spirit, sensing nervous stress on his young partner's surface  
emotions, rubbed slowly along the delicate shoulder blades. "Yes? What  
is wrong aibou?"

"Yami I...ever since I met you I...I've been in love with you..." Came  
the breathed and rushed whisper in response -- the tones halting.

Yami stilled as he absorbed that, feeling a burst of elation that made  
his tall frame shudder with the enormity of it. "Aibou..." He whispered  
hoarsely.

Yugi felt Yami's trembling breath tickle the skin of his neck and  
felt the movement in the warm body beneath him. He misinterpreted and  
sat back, tears glistening in his large beautiful eyes.

Yami, who didn't realise this right away didn't know why Yugi was  
upset. Confused, but wanting to comfort, Yami placed Yugi's face  
between his gentle hands and kissed the tears from the soft skin.

When he pulled away, Yugi's face was glistening with new ones. "Yami  
do you love me?" He asked suddenly. Yami was struck then by the intense  
need to know through their link as well as a deep yearning.

Yami was quiet for a moment, his eyes wide and shimmering -- reflecting  
the firelight. In the silence the howling sound of the storm outside  
was audible and it was punctuated by the pitter patter of icy snow  
hitting the window panes.

Yugi let out a little cry and the tears spilled with more force. Why  
was Yami so quiet? Did the spirit love him or even care? Yami squeezed  
the boy's shoulders, his long eyelashes shimmering with unshed tears.

"Aibou...hush..." He whispered, his voice rough with emotion. "Please  
don't cry..." He didn't realise he was hurting him so..apparently  
Yugi couldn't feel his emotions like he could feel the younger's. The  
boy probably didn't even know how _or_ it was Yami who had trouble  
breaking down the barriers he had put around his mind a long time ago  
in a defence against the darkness that threatened to claim it.

Yugi did his best to control himself, but even his sniffles tore at  
Yami's heart. "We are so close..." Yugi whispered. "You are a big part  
of my heart...I don't know what I'd do without you..." The gentle  
round face scrunched up painfully.

Yami raised his hands to Yugi's face once more, making the boy look  
at him directly. The crimson depths of Yami's eyes was wrought with a  
loving devotion, yet an inner turmoil as well.

"Yugi.." He murmured softly. "Aibou I _do_ love you -- so much so that  
it hurts."

Yugi's eyes seemed to glow in the dim light as he stared at Yami. "You  
do?"

Yami nodded, his eyes bright. "Of course I do!" He affirmed, stroking  
Yugi's soft cheek. "What pains me aibou is..." Yami's eyes averted,  
unable to look at Yugi's gentle innocent eyes. "How can you love  
someone like me? I am dark...a shadow of your light. Unlike you I am  
not innocent -- and have a very dark past. I may not remember it, but  
it must have been very horrible to have been locked away."

Yugi shook his head. "It doesn't matter. You're with me now Yami.  
You..protect me, comfort me...you're my best friend and I won't have  
anyone else to --" Yugi mumbled something, clearly very shy and  
embarrassed.

Yami tilted his head closer, trying to catch what Yugi said. "What  
is it..tell me!" He whispered softly, encouraging his soul partner.  
"You won't have anyone else to..."

Yugi looked up then, his violet eyes soft. "To be one with me." He  
left it at that for Yami to interpret and the spirit took it in  
different ways as the slanted dark eyebrows rose to his hairline.

"Yugi...you don't mean..." Yami was stunned that his little light  
would even mention such a thing.

Yugi turned red. "Well...uh...yeah." He grinned a little. "If...If  
I could choose anybody to be my first..." His voice got quiet. "It  
would be you Yami.."

Yami's heart melted at the sound of Yugi's voice, and he smiled a  
little. "Aibou.." He whispered. "I would never do anything you don't  
want to do." Yugi nodded in understanding.

"I know that.." He paused a little, than looked up in curiousity. "I  
was also wondering. You seem to read me so well, how come I can't  
sense you?"

Yami blinked in surprise once more at Yugi's perceptiveness.

"Well I can sense _something_.." Yugi continued. "Your voice for one,  
and a warmth..a presence in my head..but I don't know what you feel.  
Is it me? Or something you are doing?"

Yami sighed. "I..think it's me aibou. I have closed myself off for  
so long..it's difficult for me to open myself. It's only since I've  
been with you that I've started to feel again."

Yugi shifted on Yami's lap and leaned forward to brush his spirit  
partner's lips in a shy and awkward kiss. "Can you feel this?" The boy  
whispered as he pressed his lips on Yami's once more, leaving his mind  
wide open -- his young emotions pouring into Yami's head at once in  
one big wave.

Yami reeled mentally and physically, grasping at Yugi like a life-line  
as he responded deliriously. Soon the experience was just heat and  
sensation as Yugi pressed himself closer to Yami's body.

:: Aibou...I --! :: Yami's mind hummed with the boy's emotions laced  
with a spike of arousal. There was what felt like an echo or a  
backlash and Yami realised that it was coming from himself. The torrent  
of emotions raced back and forth along the link like electricity,  
amplified by the sensual signals received by their actions.

They broke apart with loud gasps as they hungered for air. Yugi  
grasped onto Yami's shoulders and panted, grinning red faced at Yami,  
his eyes seeming to glow in the candle light. Yami like-wise, rested  
his forehead to Yugi's as he breathed rapidly -- dizzy with the  
sensation of Yugi's small hands pressing against his heaving chest.

"Yami..t-that was..wow.." Yugi murmured breathlessly. He felt  
lightheaded, and wanted more of it.

Yami nodded with a soft grunt of agreement. His hands roamed along  
Yugi's back, and the smaller boy pressed instinctively into him with  
a sigh. Yami then felt something hard press into his stomach.

Yugi felt a flash of amusement from Yami which surprised him, than  
he flushed when he realised why. "Ah..sorry.." He said shyly, starting  
to move away. He was startled however when Yami's hands kept him in  
place. Pressing the smaller one's hips against his body Yami laughed  
softy -- a husky sound. "No aibou. It's all right. I don't mind at  
all."

Yugi gasped at the sensation radiating from his groin in agonisingly  
pleasurable waves. Yami continued to press gently in slow intervals as  
his lips found Yugi's again, brushing his tongue against soft skin.

Yugi gasped instinctively, and the gentle warmth of Yami's tongue  
caressed into his mouth slowly. Yugi trembled and relaxed in his  
Yami's arms as the older spirit took control of the kiss, causing  
feelings that were both foreign and familiar to course through  
Yugi's body in aching waves.

Yugi felt Yami's tongue caress his, and he answered back, slowly  
moving his tongue against his other's. This caused Yami to groan low  
in his throat and his hands lowered to Yugi's lower back, rubbing  
slowly.

Yugi shivered as Yami's lips roamed from his lips to along his jaw,  
tilting his head to give him more access. Soft warm wetness, alternating  
between tongue lips and teeth, caressed his ear, nibbling the lobe and  
the sensitive skin just beneath it. The young teen shivered with a  
whimper of delight when Yami's experienced mouth followed the nerves  
down his neck, nipping the juncture to his shoulder and following his  
collarbone to swirl his tongue in the hollow of his neck.

Yugi's breathing was uneven by now, and his hands clenched to Yami's  
shoulders, unsure what to do with them and unable to concentrate. He  
was suffering from the hardest erection he had ever had, and he longed  
for release. "Yami.." He groaned as the spirit's hands roamed down to  
his rear, squeezing either side gently, fingers following the indent  
along his pants teasingly.

Yami ceased his movements however and Yugi whimpered in disappointment.  
He desperately wanted something..but didn't know what. He looked at  
Yami with a mixture of curiousity and arousal in his violet eyes. Yami  
smiled and held Yugi in his arms as he shifted out from under his  
young light. The older spirit lay Yugi down onto the cushions of the  
couch, taking note of the bulge in Yugi's loose fitting pants.

"I will be back in a moment aibou." Yami said with a pleasant wink.  
"Don't make any moves to take care of that.." He added, brushing his  
hand over Yugi's groin briefly. At that Yugi jerked with a gasp of  
surprise and pleasure and Yami chuckled when he stood up and walked  
out of the livingroom.

Yugi lay there in a daze -- in disbelief that this was actually  
happening. He couldn't count how many times he had dreamed of this but  
now it was actually happening. The crackling fire had caused the  
room to be quite warm, and Yugi sat up slowly to pull his sweater off.  
The air on his bare skin, caused him to shiver as he lay back  
down.

He heard footsteps that promised Yami's return and sure enough, the  
taller form of the spirit sauntered into the room. Yugi admired the  
now shirtless form, seeming to glow in the firelight. Yami approached  
with a graceful step, and knelt next to the couch, admiring Yugi's  
slender body.

Yugi noticed that Yami had a hand behind his back, but didn't ask  
what he was holding as Yami placed whatever it was onto the floor.

Yami raised a hand and ran it along Yugi's chest, his dark tanned skin  
contrasting with Yugi's pale tones. Yugi closed his eyes with a sigh,  
finding the touch comforting, and curiously it made his arousal ache  
even more for release. The older spirit looked down on his light in  
wonder, savoring the gift that was touch, feeling the fluttering  
heartbeat beneath his fingers...the warm softness of the skin..the  
trembling of the muscles beneath it.

"So beautiful.." Yami murmured. He still had to concentrate on  
allowing his partner to feel his surface thoughts..but with a smile,  
he sent a feeling of tenderness and affection down the link, causing  
Yugi's cheeks to flush in delight.

"Aishiteru Yugi-kun, mou hitori no ore.." Yami felt a glow of warmth  
from his heart and Yugi's as he told his aibou that he loved him in  
the boy's native language. 'I love you Yugi, my other self'.

"Aishiteru, mou hitori no boku.." Yugi responded in kind, his eyes  
sparkling with joy.

Yami bent down and kissed Yugi's forehead, than his lips briefly as  
he then swept his hands down slowly towards something that needed his  
attention. "Now where was I?" The spirit murmured as he then placed a  
warm hand on Yugi's erection, pressing with his palm gently in  
massaging strokes over the fabric of the boy's pants.

"Ah-aah!" Yugi gasped suddenly, his body arching with instinct alone,  
a warmth and an electric tingling ache that spread outwards to every  
where on his physical and spiritual being. It suddenly didn't matter  
that the power was out, and that shadows creeped silently on the  
borders of the room that surrounded them. It also didn't matter that  
the wind howled outside -- a mournful litany of winter that sang with  
the rhythm of snow and ice.

All that mattered was Yami. Love warmth and comfort radiating with  
every touch and stroke.

Yami had gently raised Yugi's hips slightly to slide the waistband  
of the pants down as well as the underwear so that the boy's erection  
was free to stand unheeded. It glistened in the firelight, slippery  
with Yugi's obvious arousal and almost begging to be touched.

Yami didn't waste any time and gripped it gently, starting a gentle  
rocking motion with his hand. Yugi moaned low in his throat and  
gripped the couch beneath him with gasping pants. The spirit continued  
the agonisingly slow movments as he bent over Yugi, slowly kissing  
along the smooth soft chest as he massaged the weeping tip of his  
aibou's penis with his thumb.

Yugi made a small whimper sound as Yami found one of Yugi's nipples,  
licking around it and nibbling slightly. He spent equal attention on  
the other one until both were hardened little nubs before slowly  
continuing downwards.

"Ya-aami, p-please.." Yugi whispered breathlessly.

Yami smiled a little, and kissed down the abdomen beneath him and  
taking his time. He found Yugi's writhing very arousing, as well as  
the little sounds the boy was making. Finally he made it to his goal,  
but he made Yugi squirm by kissing near the area but not touching it  
as of yet with his lips. He stroked it lightly before finally granting  
Yugi what he wanted, slowly kissing and licking around the very tip  
and tasting the salty sweetness of his partner's essense.

Yugi made an unintelligable sound and instinctively twitched upward.  
Yami braced the slender hips and continued his delicate torture,  
slowly sinking down Yugi's shaft before taking him to the base. He  
massaged slowly with his tongue while Yugi almost wept in ecstacy.

Closing his eyes, Yami started to tease, sliding up to almost  
release Yugi before sinking down on him again with a low groan. The  
vibrations almost sent Yugi over the edge but he was able to hang on  
just barely.

Yami felt small hands slide into his hair and entwine there..the  
fingers twitching and grasping. He could tell that Yugi was close so  
he took that as his cue to release the boy from his mouth.

The response was immediate, a soft groan heated with arousal but  
laced with disappointment. "Yami.." Yugi panted. "Why did you stop?"

Yami straightened with a wink. "Don't worry, your satisfaction will  
be sooner than you think." With mental instruction, Yugi moved out  
of the way as Yami joined him on the couch, the older spirit laying  
back on the cushions and elevating his head on the cushions so that  
he was sitting up halfway on them.

Yugi watched this with slight confusion. Did Yami expect him to do  
what he had just done to him? He felt a spark of nervousness and  
shyness at that but Yami raised a hand to touch Yugi's thigh. "No  
that's not it.." He said softly, sensing the boy's hesitation. "Just  
trust me.."

Yugi nodded then. "Okay.." he replied shyly, feeling reassured as he  
felt Yami's hands caress his legs. He was self conscious at the fact  
that he didn't have a lot of experience with these matters, but he  
trusted Yami's word.

"Just tell me what I need to do."

  
 **TBC....**


	4. Completion of the Soul, Mind and Spirit

**"Aibou" - a YGO lemon**  
written by: Sparrow

Yugi straddled across Yami's chest and looked down at his partner  
shyly with a nervous look. Yami had instructed him to remove his  
pants and undergarments so now he was perching naked and prettily  
blushing all over.

Yami reached up to caress Yugi's thighs on either side of his torso  
with a low chuckle. "It's all right aibou. You don't have to be so  
shy...I think you are quite beautiful."

Yugi seemed to blush more, his skin glowing in the firelight. He  
smiled at Yami, his shy violet eyes glittering a little. He spread  
his fingers and ran his hands over Yami's chest in response, causing  
the Egyptian to smile, his eyes half lidded in pleasure.

"Now to take care of you...that looks very uncomfortable.." Yami  
teased gently, barely brushing Yugi's erection with his fingertips.  
The boy whimpered and rocked slightly as Yami nodded. "I shall take  
care of that." He sat himself up a little more, and mentally instructed  
Yugi to balance himself on his knees. Yugi did so slowly, feeling  
Yami's hands steadying him and resting with a comforting possessiveness  
on his rear.

Now Yugi's erection was at Yami's face level, and almost poking the  
Egyptian in the nose. The boy's eyes went huge as he guessed what Yami  
had planned. "Yami..I.." He stammered a little, blushing brightly,  
yet trembling in excitement.

Yami nodded, raising long lashed eyes to wink coyly up at his partner.

:: Yes Yugi...I want you to do it. Place yourself in my mouth. :: He  
switched to mental speak and licked his lips slowly.

Yugi almost broke out into a sweat and nodded as his heart pounded  
with nervous anticipation. Slowly his fingers fluttered to Yami's  
shoulders, brushing against his neck. Yami nodded and closed his eyes  
with a delightful shiver...the movement causing Yugi's breath to  
catch.

Slowly...tantilisingly, he moved towards Yami..feeling his tip brush  
against gentle lips. Yami smiled and teased the weeping organ with his  
tongue, licking around in a circle and kissing delicately. Yugi  
whimpered and stiffened with a shudder, the warmth spreading from his  
groin to every limb.

Feeling Yami's hands stroke his hips encouragingly, Yugi slowly sank  
into his soul partner's mouth. He whimpered as inch by torturing inch,  
his length was enveloped by moist heat -- the delicious pressure  
sucking and pressing against him from Yami's tongue as he teased him.

Yami urged him on until he could go no further..and Yugi perched  
motionless for a moment - staring in unfocused rapture with fingers  
tangled in Yami's hair. His skin was moist with sweat and flushed -  
seeming to glow in the firelight. All was quiet except for Yugi's rapid  
breathing and the howling wind outside.

:: Keep going aibou... :: Yami's hushed mental voice broke Yugi into  
coherance. Even the spirit's voice was broken and filled with desire.

Yugi shuddered as he slowly started to pull out with Yami's guidance,  
than made a whispery faint moan as he slowly sank foward again. "Ya..  
Yamm...Y-yami.." He panted, his inner being assaulted with an  
emotional maelstrom mirrored by the storm outside. In a minute burst  
of clarity, he reflected that if it wasn't for Yami's mental presence  
keeping him steady with it's comfort -- he would have been lost in the  
intensity of sensation. Caught adrift in the strong current of the  
mental undertow.

The tension in his groin grew more painful..and without even  
realising it, Yami had helped quicken Yugi's thrusts by guiding his  
hands on his smaller partner's bottom. At one point, one hand left him  
to pick up the small jar on the floor, but Yugi took no notice. Yugi  
was too immersed in what he was feeling and didn't notice as Yami  
coated his fingers with a slippery substance after warming the jar in  
his hands.

Yugi thighs quivered and he let out a low breathy moan as he sank  
into Yami's mouth. The spirit expertly slipped his tongue within his  
foreskin and swirled around the nerve on the sensitive underside,  
just underneath the swollen head. He couldn't move for a moment as  
his body twitched and shuddered - not quite at orgasm but pretty  
damn close.

Nothing surprised him more as Yami pressed a slippery finger against  
his virgin opening..slowly going past the tight ring of muscles  
inch by inch. Yugi gasped and arched suddenly against Yami's mouth,  
and the spirit could feel the boy's muscles clench in instinctive  
rebellion. :: Yugi-kun..it's okay. Just take a deep breath and relax ::

Yugi nodded and stopped all movement as he concentrated on getting  
used to this new feeling. He could feel Yami's finger wriggle deeper.  
He focused on relaxing, and felt the spirit's finger sink til it  
couldn't get any deeper. :: Sorry..:: He added mentally when he could  
do so. :: You just surprised me that's all..:: Yugi's mental voice  
was shy and hushed.

Yami mentally chuckled and started to add another finger when he could  
sense that Yugi was comfortable. Soon Yugi was squirming as two of  
Yami's fingers swirled around and around and filled him. He felt a  
sudden shocked jangle of sensation as the spirit found his prostate,  
letting out a strangled cry of ecstacy.

"AAHH!!! Oh my GOD what was that?!" Yugi gasped loudly, shuddering  
mindlessly.

:: Just another pleasant surprise..:: Came Yami's mischevious reply.  
He then proceeded to add another finger to stretch his aibou even more  
and Yugi welcomed it, more used to it now. Once he was comfortable,  
Yami urged him to continue thrusting again. :: Trust me, you'll like  
this..:: Yami chuckled huskily in his mind.

Yugi lost the ability to speak as he resumed thrusting himself into  
Yami's gentle mouth. It was almost too much as Yami added a gentle  
suction along with his soft bites and licks. The tension grew to  
unbearable - and the livingroom was filled with a chorus of Yugi's  
moans and the soft sucking sounds of Yami's ministrations.

In time with Yugi's thrusts, Yami slid his fingers in and out of  
Yugi, making sure to hit his sensitive prostate as well, causing  
Yugi to sob out loudly. Finally with a shudder..Yugi jerked into  
Yami's mouth with a keening cry, releasing his seed.

Yami took every drop, savoring the sweet salty essense that was Yugi.  
He helped the young one stay balanced as the smaller boy twitched and  
shuddered in the senseless pleasurable agony of orgasm. Then it was  
over, and Yugi slipped out of Yami's mouth and sank to the spirit's  
chest exhausted and breathing hard.

Yami cradled the small sweaty body to him, and whispered sweet  
endearments into his lover's ear, stroking his hair and back. "Aibou,"  
the spirit whispered hoarsely, the need evident in his voice. "Oh by  
Ra's eye how I need you..."

Yugi caught his breath and looked up into Yami's eyes. The older  
spirit drew his face to him, and he kissed Yugi slowly. The boy could  
taste himself on Yami's lips, and it wasn't distasteful. Rather, he  
found it arousing.

"Will you let me...be one with you?" He asked softly.

Yugi's eyes widened..but his heart swelled with happiness. He had  
always secretly wanted Yami to be his first and his fantasy will soon  
be reality! "Please.." He whispered back. "I trust you....please..  
make love to me Yami-kun.."

Yami groaned softly at the words and Yugi could feel the spirits' hard  
pulsing erection pressing into his thigh. "Gods Yugi - you almost  
made me lose it.." He shuddered a little at the friction as he shifted  
position so that he was above his smaller partner.

"Are you still sure aibou?"

Yugi looked a little nervous - but he nodded. "Yes.." He whispered.  
His eyes were filled with love and devotion and complete trust. It  
awed Yami for a moment. He counted himself lucky that someone like  
Yugi freed him from the darkness...and loved him.

Smiling a little, the Millenium spirit took some of the contents of  
the jar and spread the slippery gel over himself. He tilted his head  
back with a low moan enjoying the cool contrast of the gel next to his  
heated skin. Yugi watched riveted, becoming aroused and hard in record  
time just from seeing this. His breath caught in his throat as he  
witnessed the erotic sight.

Yami then put the jar aside and took Yugi into his arms, moving one of  
the smaller boy's slender legs up a little to make things easier.

"Just relax aibou.." He whispered softly, his eyes gentle. Then he  
slowly brushed against Yugi's tight entrance..pushing ever so slightly  
against it. Yugi jerked and scrunched his eyes shut at the intrusion  
trying to follow Yami's instruction and encouragement. It felt so  
different than fingers...and his chest rose and fell rapidly with  
each panted breath.

He whimpered a little and instantly regretted it, worried that  
Yami would think he was hurting him. Yes, it was uncomfortable at  
first but once he loosened up then perhaps...

Yami leaned down and nuzzled Yugi's hair. "Shh...aibou...are  
you all right?" His voice was husky and low with arousal..almost  
dizzy with the feeling of being partway into the tight heat of Yugi's  
entrance. "I will stop if you wish it."

Yugi shook his head with a shuddering breath. "No...it's all right."  
He whispered. "I'm just not used to it...t-that's all." The young  
teen smiled a little up at his counterpart, his eyes bright. "P-please  
continue Yami-kun...it's okay.."

Yami kissed Yugi's cheek softly, slowly moving until he couldn't go  
any further, staying very still until Yugi adjusted. The both of them  
lay motionless..the only sounds audible were the chorus of their  
ragged breaths to mingle with the howling storm outside. Than Yugi  
squirmed a little with a small sound, attempting to press himself  
against Yami further. This caused the spirit to groan against Yugi's  
skin and shift his hips in answer.

"AH....aibou.." He gasped. The sound of Yami's voice sent a surge of  
arousal through Yugi and he whimpered a little louder this time, his  
head tilted back.

Then the spirit started to move toturously slow against Yugi,  
pressing against the slender hips beneath him before almost sliding  
out all the way only to sink and press downward again. With every  
movement Yugi made a high pitched breathy sound that drove Yami wild.  
He could feel his partners hips twitch up with his movements and their  
bodies were slick with sweat and radiating a heat that to Yami - rivaled  
the fire in the wood stove.

Yugi was in mindless ecstacy - now Yami and him were connected both  
spiritually, physically and mentally. They were one on all levels and  
the experience was enough to send the boy nearly to the brink and  
beyond. Both of them were nearly to their completion and Yami started  
to build up speed causing his lighter half to buck up his hips wildly  
in response. With every heart filled thrust at the right angle Yami  
successfully found Yugi's prostate every time causing his partner  
to sob out loudly. Feeling Yugi's penis throb between their bodies,  
Yami reached down and grabbed it to stroke hard up and down while his  
mouth found one of Yugi's hardened nipples.

As he licked it around and around he heard Yugi crying his name. He  
growled with need and raised his head to plunge his tongue into Yugi's  
mouth, the younger taking it in stride and pressing his own tongue  
against Yami's.

They were engaged in a heated kiss when Yugi suddenly arched up into  
Yami's body hard with a loud cry. "Yami...I'm g-going to - YAMI!"

Yugi felt like he was hit with a pile of bricks the orgasm hit him  
so hard. It was the best pile of bricks he would ever get hit with!  
His small body bucked out of control as spurt after spurt of hot seed  
hit Yami in the stomach, chest and shoulders. His violet eyes shut and  
his mouth was open in a silent cry as he breathed hard and fast.

The feel of Yugi's muscles clamping around his arousal sent Yami  
over the brink and the sensations of Yugi's peak flooding through his  
mental barriers caused the spirit to cry out loudly and shudder in  
unison against his partner. He felt his hot fluids burst into Yugi and  
sparks shone in his vision. For a moment there was nothing that  
existed except for himself and Yugi and the emotions and sensations  
whirling through their mental and physical connection.

Eternity seemed to pass.

Than finally with a moan and a sigh, both Yugi and Yami collapsed  
loosely one on top of the other and were motionless for a few minutes.  
They were still conscious - but it took a while for things to start  
working again and for their vision to clear.

"Yugi-kun?" Yami whispered against Yugi's neck, kissing it lightly.

"Nnnn.." Came the groaned reply. Yami chuckled and raised his hand  
to smooth the blonde sweaty bangs away from Yugi's face. His light  
opened his eyes tiredly and looked over at the spirit with undying  
devotion and trust in his eyes. Touched, Yami smiled and kissed his  
cheek lightly, the barest hint of tears in his eyes.

"You need some sleep aibou...come let us clean up. We wouldn't want  
to shock your poor Jiichan into a heart attack when he returns in the  
morning."

Yugi giggled a little and Yami helped him sit up, withdrawing from  
him slowly. The smaller boy winced a little at that - for he knew  
he was going to be sore for a little while. It was well worth it  
however!

"Messy.." Yugi smirked as he saw all the semen spread over his  
and Yami's torso's. "That all came from me?!"

Yami chuckled and kissed Yugi's forehead. "Hai...it did." He took  
Yugi's hand and they walked naked to the bathroom where they had a  
quick shower to clean off (after cleaning up the livingroom). After  
changing into something comfortable Yugi allowed Yami to carry him  
into his room for he had barely enough energy to keep his eyes open.

Yami lay him in bed, and tucked him in before sitting on the edge of  
the bed. His energy had waned as well, and his form started to  
flicker before fading back to it's ghost like metaphysical state. Yami  
felt a pang of sadness at that - wishing for a moment that he had  
his own body to be in...but then he reflected that if that was the  
case he would be unable to bond so closely to Yugi.

"Arigato Yami-kun.." Yugi whispered sleepily as he started to drift  
off. Yami bent down and brushed his lips over Yugi's forehead, knowing  
that all Yugi would feel would be a slight tingling chill against  
his skin.

"Aishiteru..." The spirit whispered before fading from sight.

Yugi fell asleep with a smile on his lips - all fear of the violent  
snowstorm outside forgotten.

 

 **~FIN~**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
---


End file.
